Child's play
by Haruna-Hakkai
Summary: AU mini fic series featuring Aoba who runs a nursery home for kids and a special helper. Based on a comic strip from Pixiv.
1. Chapter 1

MinAo nursery fic series.

This was based from a cute MinAo AU comic strip where Aoba is a kindergarten teacher and Mink was one of his student whose now all grown up.

Due to granny having a sprained back, it's up to Aoba to run this nursery by himself for the time being.

But he's not worried, after all he has two partimers who'll help him. A strange but cute guy name Clear and another he know well named Mink.

Mink was once taken care of by Tae and Aoba when he was in his late teens. Now that he's older, Mink would come over almost daily after school to help.

"Sorry you have to skipped your club activity to help me out, Mink." Aoba smiles apologetically as they carry the futon beds into the house after it's been aired out.

Mink simply made a sound that sounded like he didn't mind. Aoba can't help but smile hearing that. Not long ago this tall teenager used to follow him around as a boy. He'd tugged his sleeve so that he can politely request if Aoba's free to read his favourite book for him.

_"Hearing your voice eases my state of being…" _

Said the child with impressive vocabulary for a boy his age.

Aoba has a lot of memories growing up with Mink. Funny how Mink looks more mature and a bit older compared to Aoba. Perhaps it's their way of dress since Aoba still prefer to wear like when he was in his early 20s.

How time flew so fast, by next year maybe Mink won't be around much…

Argh, how pathetic can he be? Mink hasn't even left yet and already he felt lonely at the thought of it.

Daily Aoba remember the good old days with Mink. How he discovered Mink is pretty good with his hands and often teach the children how to craft simple jewelries and paper toys.

How Mink teaches art for the artistic children using natural ingredients from the garden and decorated the nursery interiors beautifully.

How Mink and Aoba once brought the children to camp out during Summer and play fireworks and share creepy tales around a bon fire.

How Mink was there for Aoba when Tae first collapse after working too hard at the hospital she fainted from exhaustion. She was fine but Aoba was so emotionally scared Mink had to comfort him privately outside the room.

How Mink was there to helped him when Aoba found an injured puppy which Mink did a quick first aid kit before they carry it to the vet. Turned out all that reading on medical books really help although Mink himself admit treating animal wounds is beyond him.

Medical books.

That reminded Aoba to the topic that depresses him the past week.

Mink is studying to be a doctor because he once confessed he remembered his mother… or grandmother used to be a medicine woman. Something related to his past, he wanted to pursue it.

Mink is now in his final year of high school. Soon… he won't be around anymore.

The thought of not seeing Mink, his favourite student, the first boy who got attached to him since he started working at this plac—-

"Aoba?"

The blue haired man in his late 20's gasps in surprise, "y-yes?"

"Where are you going? the door is here." Mink points with his chin since his hands are full with three to four futon beds for the kids to have their nap time.

"O-oh! sorry about that Mink, my thoughts were elsewhere." Aoba blushes and reverse his steps to enter the room first.

The teenager with wavy brown locks tilt his head to the side, "are you still thinking about the announcement I said few dinners ago?"

Aoba froze for a second before forcing a smile, "no, of course not. Like I said that time, I'm happy that you got the college scholarship abroad, Mink!" he tried to sound energetic and supportive but it lack the power in his voice.

Why is he being selfish? why couldn't he be genuinely happy for the teenager?

Being a man of few words, Mink let the silence hover between them.

So they get to work without another word.

Setting up the futon one by one as the kids finish their singing activity in the next room. Both men can hear Clear, one of the new part timer, play the piano as a few of the kids sing off key here and there.

There's still a bit of time before doing the next chore so Aoba steal the chance and rest a bit at the colourful bench. Mink followed him soon after.

The awkward silence ensues.

Finally Aoba speak first, "well… remember to eat when it's food time and don't read with little light, okay?"

The corner of Mink's mouth twitch up a bit, "yes, I know."

"And call us often, you know, so granny won't be worried."

"Yes." Mink nods at the transparent lie.

Aoba wanted to say more but his eyelids feels oh so heavy. After all he overworked himself and it's a feat he managed to wake up early the past week just so he has enough time to sweep the front steps and cook breakfast for Mink and Baa-chan.

A large palm gently pull Aoba's head to rest on a strong shoulder.

"Rest up, I'll wake you when the children are here." Mink's deep voice informs him.

But Aoba didn't want to close his eyes.

He can feel the clock ticking, the seconds passing and for all he know in a few blinks Mink will be packing his suit case and leave this place.

Leaving him alone.

"No…"

Mink shook his head at Aoba's stubbornness.

"You'll get sick if you don't take a break."

Aoba's already battling a loosing battle with the sandman right now as the head on Mink's shoulder grew heavy.

"But… but what if when I next wake up… you've… lef..t?"

Mink made a pained expression.

Aoba's tone of voice sounded so sad.

Reaching out to grasp Aoba's hand, he lace their fingers together, "I'll still be here. Now rest, Aoba."

Aoba smiled when he heard his name because Mink only calls him Sensei or his family name. It's almost a rarity to hear the taller man call him so personally. As if they're truly a family and not strangers.

Honestly Mink was cuter when he's a boy.

He missed that quiet boy, at least Aoba gets to wrap his arms around his small body as they hold the big picture book together.

Snuggling close, Aoba soon fell asleep with his head on Mink's chest, "Mink… don't go…"

Hearing that soft plea, Mink look away with a troubled gaze.

He's left with a big decision to make.

Should he leave this place to pursue his career at the mainland?

Or stay here where the blue wind blows?

He has to make a phone call by 2 pm because the university awaits his final answer by then. If he fail to call them back, his application is considered null.

"What should I do, father and mother in heaven?"

Clear open the door, "nap time!"

He let the kids in for their afternoon nap but when he saw the two adults at the bench, he quickly press a finger to his lips, "Shh… jellyfishes are dreaming."

The children poke their heads from behind Clear's legs and follow his actions, "shhh…jellyfishes are dreaming."

Everyone obediently tip toe and one of the oldest kid take a blanket to cover the sleeping Mink and Aoba. Staring at how Aoba hugs Mink's arm almost possessively and Mink rest his head on Aoba's blue mane.

They must be so tired, the usually light sleeper Mink didn't even budge at the pitter-patter of children's feet around them.

Once all the children tucked in and comfy, Clear smiles proudly of his completed task before reaching the door. He saw the wall clock and beams.

"Oh, it's already 3 pm, better start cooking for the afternoon snacks." he hums a pretty tune before closing the door gently.

Leaving everyone to enjoy their blissful dreams.

—

—

—

END?


	2. Chapter 2

AU "MinAo nursery center for kids" fic series.

Part 2.

—

Aoba opens the church door and saw the familiar broad back.

He politely wait for Mink to finish praying and smiles when the taller man turn to look at him.

"Ready to go grocery shopping?"

Mink nods and wears his coat.

Outside, the late afternoon air feels refreshing. Yet it's still cool enough that require them to wear their winter clothes.

Walking side by side to the local mart, the silence between them weights heavily on Aoba's shoulder.

He knew it's too late now but the words slipped from his mouth in the end.

"I'm sorry…. it was all my fault."

Mink didn't turn to look at him and continue walking, "it was my own decision to reject the scholarship offer to study medicine at the mainland. Don't worry about it."

Aoba bit his lower lip. Although Mink says that he still can't help but feel it's all his fault. Of course he remember clearly how it was all thanks to his sleepy begging and weepy whining of not wanting Mink to leave him alone.

Now look, he has obviously ruined the kid's career path and force him to stay at Midorijima with him.

"…W-what's your plan now?"

A few school girls turn to look at Mink after he walk pass them. Not only the girls but some of the office ladies too on their way home.

"I already applied to several colleges from nearby. I should receive their replies soon. They're all colleges not far from the Seragaki Nursery Home. If you encounter any problem, I should be back promptly."

That's Mink alright. Always so considerate and gentle…

"I… I see." standing in front of the taller man, Aoba look up to him with earnest eyes and his hands on Mink's arms, "Um, Mink… I… ". he lost his nerves and look down, "I..."

"I'm not angry, Aoba." he insist with a soft voice.

Aoba look back up and sense a strong emotion brewing behind Mink's golden eyes.

It's rare for them to be alone since most time there's always a kid crying for getting her dress dirty or a fight occurred between two boys over a toy.

And even when the kids went home, there's still Tae under the roof.

So this is one of the rare times where the two of them are truly alone.

Mink raise his hand and Aoba gasps softly. He felt something warm near his cheek and saw Mink's hand…

"It's fine. I rejected them because I chose y—-" Mink stop suddenly and look away.

As if he almost said something he shouldn't.

What follows next is Aoba feeling the warmth on his cheek disappear as the taller man back away. Putting a distance between them.

What… what was that all about?

"We should get going. Tae-san must be waiting for us now." he turn around and starts to walk away

Aoba blinks and belatedly react, "w-wait!"

He dislike it. For some strange reason he wanted Mink to touch him again.

He wanted Mink to feel his skin, feel his warmth—-

"Oof!"

Mink did wait or rather he suddenly stop walking which cause Aoba to crash against his back.

"Mink? what's wrong?" Aoba asks and automatically reach to hold his arm.

Looking alert, Aoba turn to examine their surroundings if they're at a dangerous alley. He may be in his mid 30's now but he's pretty sure he's not that deaf to sense some punks tailing after them for a quick swipe.

"Aoba, do you remember that place?" he points with his chin to the direction on his left.

All sense of alert evaporated from Aoba with that unexpected question, "huh? O-oh!"

With a bright smile, Aoba pull Mink by the hand as they enter the rusty and old site. Due to the unsafe equipment, the neighbours no longer let their children play here.

"How nostalgic, I'm surprise this playground hasn't been demolished yet."

He reach out the rusty chains to the kiddy swing. The seat is long gone by now though so the chains just look like a prisoner's chain.

Mink follow behind him not few steps behind with a small smile of his.

This place is special for the two of them.

Because this is where they first met.

When Mink was 6 years old and Aoba was 17.

The two adults move around and came to a stop at a creaky bench. The seat was big enough to fit one person so Mink lets Aoba have it while he rest his back against the tree.

"You changed my life back then." Mink confesses as the both of them watch the empty and desolate playground. "I'm grateful to both you and Tae for rescuing me."

It's a topic they rarely bring up.

That Mink was a victim survivor of human trafficking then.

"Y-yeah, you really surprised me when I came to this place and I saw you all by yourself by the swings."

When Aoba first saw Mink, his clothes were in tatters and his skin was dirty. He didn't remember what he said to the child but Mink obediently follow him back to the house. Tae was shocked when she saw Aoba brought home a foreign child but after listening to her grandson's story, she immediately bath and fed him before providing comfy bedding.

Ever since Mink stepped into the Seragaki house, he never left. By now he's part of the family although his eyes still look like he's haunted by his past.

After all, if Aoba didn't rescue him and brought him home that night, Mink wouldn't be here right now. Because he wanted to die that day. How he contemplated taking his own life after his parents let him escape by himself.

Changing the topic, he turn the tables on Aoba.

"What strange was seeing a grown man with a small torchlight all by himself. You looked more suspicious than a robber." he chuckles.

Aoba immediately blush!

"I… I told you, I was searching for the butterflies!"

"You were making so much racket, even if there were butterflies here, they'd have flown away anyway."

The older man blush harder with embarrassment. Damn Mink and his good memory.

Kidding aside, Mink asks him with a serious tone now, "do you still search for your parents where the blue butterflies flutter?"

Aoba look at his palms before gripping them tight, "I have less time to go out the past few years… and there hasn't been any new postcards…"

Long ago, Aoba's father told him a promise. That they'll all go see the blue butterflies that he saw with his wife.

However after that the couple began to return home after several days, then several weeks. Finally how many months passed, the couple suddenly lost contact with Aoba and Tae.

Tae seems to know something but she kept it to herself.

Aoba ignore the rumors that the nosy housewives gossiped about their family and set out to find his parents himself.

With only his father's tale as his clue, Aoba went to every places he can think of that possibly has butterflies. He went to parks, the forest, the gardens and even some high class residential areas where they have pretty gardens. Of course Aoba has his share of getting into trouble with the security guards but he didn't care. He wanted to see his parents. To deny that they didn't get into an accident and pass away. That they're still alive out there. Somewhere and watching the butterflies now.

Thinking about his parents' smile make Aoba reach out to Mink's coat. Tugging it with shivering fingers.

"Mink… "

Aoba didn't continue but Mink has a pretty good idea what he's about to say.

'Don't leave me.'

'Stay here with me.'

'I don't want to be abandoned again.'

Grasping Aoba's cold hand, Mink answers him, "like I said. I'm not going anywhere, Aoba. I'm here."

Aoba felt horrible for being selfish once again. Taking advantage of Mink's kindness as he nuzzle his cheek against Mink's large hand.

"Thank you for listening to my childish wish… and I'm sorry."

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

MinAo nursery fic mini series.

Part.3.

A group housewives gathered around beside the road, sharing the latest gossip when their nosy chatters got interrupted by the sound of wheels.

Or rather, the sound of bike wheels.

"Oh no." groaned Mrs. Hagiwara.

"What is that sound?" asked Mrs. Tachibana, their new neighbour.

The other two quickly fill her in, "it's that dangerous looking man again. He seems to be a leader of a gang."

"Yes! yes! I think he did drugs and murder and other awful things!" added Mrs. Fujio with a high pitched voice!

Mrs. Tachibana is scared now and stepped back as the ear splitting noise became closer, "w-why aren't the police here to capture a dangerous man?"

Everyone couldn't answer that, they all know it depends on Akushima's mood if he feels like cracking on the Ribsters or Rhymers.

"There he is, there he is!" Said Mrs. Hagiwara as she pointed to the gray figure.

It happened in a flash. A big and muscular man drove an impressive bike past them as a large pink bird flew above their heads. Causing Mrs. Tachibana to shriek in man wore a long grey coat with military boots. His hair doned in the strangest Harajuku Fashion she ever saw from tv and that was all she could see from him in the split second he went past them.

"What an awful man! who is he?" she asked frantically as she combed back her messy hair from the wind.

"We only know he's called Mink. And not only that, he kept going to the Seragaki Nursery place almost daily!" informed Mrs. Fujio in a hushed voice now.

"How dreadful. Why would he go there?"

"He must be a loanshark! Demanding money from the poor Seragakis!" her neighbour added with enthusiasm and wild imagination. Possibly from watching too much soap operas.

The now worried Mrs. Tachibana look at the street where Mink drove off. Perhaps she should take matters in her own hands if the police nor the neighbours do anything about this situation.

The next day Yoshie-san laughed so loud, Mrs. Tachibana had to step back a bit.

"You mean that Aoba-chan? He's a sweetheart! He often compliment my Clara whenever I give her a makeover! Don't you think these pearls suit her? they're the latest accessory for Allmates these days!" she giggled some more, though her volume remain high like Mrs. Fujio.

Faking a cough, Mrs. Tachibana tried to get their conversation back in topic and not about spoiled Allmates.

"So, this Aoba... chan-"

"Aoba-chan is a nice lad!" Yoshie beamed and you can almost see the glint from her glasses, "He helped Tae-san run the nursery since he finished high school. He could have settle down after getting a lover but sweet child he dedicated his energy and time with the kids. All the children love him, you know?"

Tachibana harped in on the new information, "high school? but I heard he dropped out after some... accident."

"Oh that?" the bubbly plump woman waved her hand to brush off the topic, "boys have their rough moments. However Aoba-chan cleaned up and got better. Finished school with night classes and now a responsible adult. If only he drop by more often."

"Aha...ha, I see. So, I was wondering if you know about Aoba-kun's... relations when he was a delinquent and degenerate member of the society. Perhaps he was involved with drug dealers? gang members?"

Tachibana had no idea her words are so rude.

She only thought she's mentioning these labels like reading out a newspaper article. Plus due to her status of recently moving into this neighbourhood, she is ignorant of how life was harsher back when the government was still under Toue's rule.

"OH~ you know that Aoba-chan is such an angel! He knew some of the parents couldn't afford the monthly payment after a fire accident that occurred months ago and so they even had a charity event and donation for these poor families!"

Tachibana didn't seem convinced, once she learned Aoba had an unclean reputation in the past, she has then see him as unsuitable to be a worker that relates to child care. And she thought she's the perfect candidate to make these neighbours aware of their errors!

"Is that so? Did he asked his, what do they call it nowadays? biker gang members to threaten people for their money so these parents can keep paying for the Seragaki Nursery service?"

And Tachibana is so bad at extracting vital information about Aoba's past that she missed out the subtle hint of Yoshie's vein mark on her flawlessly plucked eyebrow.

"Oh Tachibana-san, you have no idea Aoba-chan is a darling! It's always a pleasure to have him come over so that I can have him taste test my delicious cooking! He even told me my cooking has improve so so much! Would you like a taste?"

She blinked at the change of topic before sitting down at the offered seat, "thank you but I'm afraid I'm particular with my sugar intake."

Yoshie added some extra flavouring to her... special dish, "oh you don't have to worry a single thing, honey!"

An hour later the woman dragged herself out of Yoshie's place with a green face. This must be some sort of new torture! Yakisoba with strong sauce from a kettle?! Trying to keep a decent image among these passerby, Nakamura force herself not to throw up in public and rushed back home quickly. It seems it's useless to talk to these people. They are too tolerant. She didn't even get the chance to bring up the topic about the possible loan shark and dreadful gang leader named Mink since they all just sing nothing but affectionate praises over Aoba.

Plus after her brief interview earlier on with Haga, she now know of another family member called Min-kun... or whoever that boy living with the Seragaki is. For all she remember there's no boy except Aoba and Tae-san in that house. The kid must have been a distant relative that only come by during Summer holiday. Haga and Yoshie mentioned he's a quiet and polite child so the kid must be less than 10 years old at most. Thinking of the child, she felt determined to take matters into her own hands! If there's an innocent child about to live with the Seragaki during the holidays, she must act as THE responsible adult to hammer some sense into that Aoba boy!

"...Well then, I'll be going now."

"Be careful on your way, Mink!"

"I'll be fine. And don't push yourself, Aoba. You didn't sleep much last night right?"

"I-It's none of your business! I was just sewing up the kids' aprons and... some other stuffs."

Mink sighed with worried amber eyes, "I know we're saving up budget for the children but don't force yourself. I'll help after I'm done with signing the papers."

Their tightening budget has been on their mind since Tae announced how she's planning to close the place. Rent price has skyrocketed over the years and the family barely cover costs on food and water the past month. Not to mention supplies for the kids. Aoba didn't want to close this nursery house. The kids means so much to him, even if there's fewer kids these days since there's a newer facility nearby.

Aoba shook his head, "it's fine, Mink. Your 'Scratch' team members want to celebrate your entrance examination success right? I'm fine on my own here. Take your time and enjoy yourself out there!"

He brush off the imaginary dust from Mink's favourite long coat. He love it so much that one part of the arm sleeve is forever gone by now. It's their team's trademark coat and Aoba couldn't be any happier that Mink's loyal friends are always there for the teen.

The taller man on the other hand still feel worried. Aoba looked pale and he has a suspicious feeling that the older man has been job hunting for a side income. Perhaps he didn't want the nursery to close down because some of the parents can't afford to send their kids to the new nursery with expensive fee. As well as Aoba of all people didn't want any of the children to feel left behind or alone like how he felt when his parents were not around.

"...I'll be back as soon as I can.", Mink promised and raise his hand to lightly brush Aoba's cheeck with his knuckles.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Aoba flash him a gorgeous smile in return, making Mink's heart skipped a beat.

"Lock the doors."

"Geez, I know. Now go already, I'm the adult one here!" Aoba laughed though he felt a little dizzy.

He smiled when he saw the teenager's wave before his broad back disappeared by the gate. Now, time to start today's preparation. First he'll sweep the floor, next prepare breakfast and bring some for Baa-chan. He thinks he needs to add an extra pillow for her back. After that he'll open the windows of the play room to let in fresh morning breeze. And oh! need to wipe the piano clean, he felt bad that Clear had to do that often before music activity-

"Um, excuse me. Are you Seragaki Aoba?"

Aoba blinked and turned around in the midst of his sweeping, "o-oh yes, that's me." for a moment he almost got his heart jump out his mouth. How can a... person? woman? walk up behind his back without any sound just now? Is she some sort of ninja?

"And you are...?", he asked curiously as he study the woman's appearance. Sports clothes, thick sunglasses, hot pink cap and a face mask. She must be having her jog this early morning but... with a facemask? And here he thought Clear is odd. Is it a new trend these days?

"Just your friendly neighbour." she laughed but Aoba felt a shiver up his spine when it sounded like a cackle to him.

"I... I see... May I help you?"

"Why yes..." she moved closer to the man with an eager expression.

"You can help me plenty... if you can be so kind to listen to my suggestion."

"O-oh?"

"If you can be so kind to give me a tour of your nursery facility? I would like to inspect- oh pardon me, I meant I would like to study the architecture of your interior! I'm mad when it comes to walls!"

Aoba's brows furrowed.

"Uh... sure, I guess. But I'm afraid it can only be brief for I have to get ready and welcome the kids later."

So he let the strange woman in.

Alarm bells began ringing in his head when she study each room and even went so far into the main house's kitchen as if she's searching for flaws or evidence. What evidence? not to mention how she's been asking him intrusive questions about his daily life, his relations to people, if he smokes or do weed, if he ever stole something or do vandalism...

" , please. I feel uncomfortable with your questions." his lack of sleep and headache is bothering him so much that he can't mince his words to suit her delicate senses, "what are you trying do actually? you're obviously not interested about walls but rather about my very personal life."

"That is correct." She too dropped the act of overly eager neighbour dropping by for a cup of tea and gossip.

"Why?"

"Because..." she take off her sunglasses, "I see you as a threat to the children under your care, Aoba-kun."

He felt like someone punched his guts.

Him? a threat?

To Kio, Mio, Nao and the others?

"W-what do you mean?"

"I've investigated your background. It's a laughing matter that a former school drop out and delinquent is now in charge of innocent children under this roof. Who knew what you do to them when the parents aren't looking? Besides, only a woman is perfectly suited to care for the young ones. Men like you on the other hand..." she gave Aoba a once over with a disappointed look.

Aoba could have defended himself but his mind is not responding to him.

For her words still stung him right in the chest.

'A threat.'

She see him as unfit to be caretaker or nursery teacher to the kids.

It's been weighing on his mind since he took over the place from Baa-chan.

Did he do well? is he doing this okay by himself? He fed and played with the kids but is that enough? He gave the parents with short income some slack for payment, he didn't mind volunteer work. He listened to the older kids that had problems at school. He helped brushed Mio's hair into the panda buns she liked so much, how he applied bandages to the scrapped knees and elbows... how he cooked for them the best he can of their cravings and demands as if this is a restaurant and not a nursery but despite how the brats said his food taste weird, they finished each crumb...

"Are you listening to me, Aoba-kun?"

"H-huh?"

"I recommend that you close this nursery place so that the children can be released to be sent to the much better facility nearby. Taking care of children is not a game, it's a serious job and with your background, I do not want to see these angels be influenced in the worst possible way!"

"..."

"They should be doctors, teachers and any job that pays well. It makes me ill if they believe they can just drop out of school and be a useless member of the society."

"..."

"I think I've made myself clear, I hope you'll realize what you need to do next and repent for your sins." she misunderstood Aoba's shocked silence for his agreement about her one-sided view of him.

Aoba didn't even hear her leave the house as he just fell to his knees and look around the empty play room with sad eyes.

"Baa-chan, I guess I wasn't good enough to inherit this place from you. I'm... so sorry."

Later, most of the kids go to play with Clear instead of Aoba. Not because Aoba said anything mean to them but because they realized their favourite teacher was so quiet and... sad.

"Master, the children are asking if you want to play originami paper making with them." Clear went up to Aoba as the shorter male was waiting for the kettle to steam.

"No, it's fine. You do it, Clear. They love your jellyfish dress Orignami than my weird puppy cutouts. Plus I'm waiting for this kettle to finish boiling."

Clear has a troubled expression before his gloved finger turn on the socket of the kettle. Turned out all this time the kettle was plugged in but no electricity was working.

Aoba mentally face palm at his stupidity, "sorry about that and thanks."

"Master... perhaps you should take a nap."

"No, I promised we'll talk about your salary for this month, right?"

"That's right but-"

"Ah! I forgot to buy something for breakfast! We need bread!"

Clear lightly touch Aoba's arm as the adult hastily take off his apron and wears his Jerry Blaine jacket.

"Aoba-san, it's already late afternoon."

"I... I mean snack time! yeah!"

"You already made them pudding. You made so much there are still leftovers at the fridge."

"..."

"Aoba-san, what's the matter, really? this is not like you. You look so beautiful when you smile and play with the children. But today..."

"Was the pudding too sweet?"

"Huh?"

"Was the calculations of their sugar intake alright? I won't cause them cavities right? I make sure to tell the parents to bring their toothbrush so that they can brush their teeth. And I bought milk last night so milk should help with their growth, right? I... I did the correct way of caring for them, right Clear?"

Aoba shook like a leaf by now.

Clear open his arms to hug him but Aoba remembered Mrs. Tachibana's words and he step back.

Rejecting Clear.

The pain look on Clear's face nearly kill Aoba.

He did it again.

He caused so much damage like back in his Rhyme days... so much bad influence to the kids and now even to Clear-

"I... I'm sorry. I need to go out for a bit. Tell Baa-chan I'll be back later."

"Aoba-san!"

Aoba didn't turn around to look at Clear as he grabbed his jacket and went out the kitchen's door.

"Stupid... stupid... stupid..." Aoba cursed himself as he stomped across the pavement.

If only he can change his past.

Be a respectable student, never drop out of school, never get his parents to leave him, never to trouble Baa-chan with his troublesome teenager years...

"Mink..."

Entering the neighborhood forest area, he plan to stay inside among the greenery and silence for a few minutes. Just until he calm himself down. Usually talking to Mink help but right now the teen must be enjoying himself with his pals so Aoba won't disturb him. He won't become clingy and ruin anymore of the kid's career. Angrily he wiped his tears that threatened to trickle down."

"Gyaaah!"

Aoba wasn't looking where he was walking and fell down a narrow ditch!

"Damn it. Today is just not my day..."

He plan to get up and brush off the dirt but then-

"Oww!"

His... his ankle.

He can't move it without puncturing his lip with his teeth. The pain is agonizing!

Shit, did he sprained his ankle at the worst possible time?

"Clear! I need to call him- shit!"

He forgot that he's not wearing his Coil. It's a rule where gadgets are to be left at the shelve when handling food or during work.

Sighing in defeat that he's probably going to be stuck here for indefinite time, Aoba lay back and look up into the darkening sky. He should be preparing rice porridge for Baa-chan now.

Just then he heard the sound of wings flapping. He look up and saw a pretty large bird flew across the sky. It's so beautiful he almost want to stretch his arm and touch it

"Mink... I want to see you."

After several minutes, Aoba ended up falling asleep. Giving into the Sandman's whispers since he hasn't have a good sleep since yesterday. Just when he dozed off, soft steps of four paws can be heard from behind the bushes. The creature took a familiar whiff and barked at its owner.

A tall man dressed in black follows its dog out of the bushes.

He saw Aoba and approached the victim before picking him up in his arms.

"...let's go."

His dog barked back and chase after its master's trail.

When Mink returned home, he cursed when his bad feeling is confirmed.

Haga-san, Yoshie-san, Tae-san and a few of their neighbors are there in the house. Everyone were in various state of panic.

"Mink-san! It's Aoba!" Clear came to him to relay what just happened.

The taller man grit his teeth, "he's been missing since 3:30pm you say?"

"Yes! and it's already 8:30pm now. We've search the places Aoba-san might frequent to but we couldn't find him anywhere!"

"What happened? you look like you wanted to say something to me."

Clear feels like he wanted so much to wear his old gas mask back to cover his expressive face, "it's about Aoba-san before he left the kitchen..."

He narrated about what Aoba said about sugar and calories and milk and stuffs about is he being a good caretaker or not. Clear was having trouble explaining Aoba's state of mind but it was enough to make Mink comprehend the gist of everything.

He's angry.

Especially towards himself for leaving Aoba alone.

Exiting the house, Mink called his coil and shouts, "you lot, come here right now!"

His team members who were half drunk from the party all arrived at the Seragaki front house in 1 minute!

"Boss!"

"Aoba is missing. We're going to split into groups, 3 people each and search every place he could possibly go. Report to me every 15 minutes. Understood?"

Despite Mink's stern tone, the Scratch guys actually felt nostalgic. They've been missing their old boss when the team was still active. Besides, they'll never forgive anyone who harms Aoba-san who has helped them so much with food and shelter in the past!

"Yes, Mink-san!"

As the team move out, Mink too hop back on his bike and started the engine.

"Aoba... I shouldn't have left you alone. I don't want... to loose anyone important to me again."

He kick the paddle and started driving, praying with all his might to rescue his beloved on time!

Back at the front door of the house, Clear watch worriedly until he notice someone stood beside him.

"Oh, Tachibana-san. What is it? do you need to go to the ladies' room?"

She shook her heard, her eyes never left Mink's back as he sped off.

"What was that just now? isn't that man a dangerous loan shark?"

Clear was so shocked by her outrageous words he almost step back, "what? no! no! Mink-san is a wonderful friend and an important family to us. That's why he was known as Min-kun to the elders here. Plus, he care about Aoba-san the most!"

Mrs. Tachibana couldn't believe what she just saw.

How Mink effortlessly commanded a group of rag tag delinquents to search for a missing adult.

Is it possible that... not all delinquents are evil, destructive with low morals?

"Wait, you mean..." she paled at her slow brain processing the new information, "HE is the boy called Min-kun?"

To be continue...


End file.
